


Misplaced

by scy



Category: Spooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things don't return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **tigertrapped, **who encouraged this, and **petronelle**, who read it over for me.

After eight years, there were more than a few things that Lucas had forgotten how to miss. Some were coming back to him, like privacy, although sometimes that was almost worse than being inside. Then there were a myriad of other small luxuries that were handed to him without so much as a thought as to whether he knew what to do with them anymore.

His flat was a reflection of that, the trappings of his old life that had been scattered carefully around, and the appearance of acceptable normalcy gave him a starting point each morning. There weren't cameras in his flat any longer, they had been discontinued when he proved himself loyal to Harry, and in turn the service, but he still acted as though there were when he was outside of the bedroom. That was the one place where he allowed himself not to be the man that had to do a job that people depended on him performing well. Outside of the flat of course was another matter. It had been so many years since Lucas was reconciled to being watched that he nearly took it for granted. He noted the different parties that tracked him, evaded them when necessary and noticed when a new one presented itself.

He and Sarah joked that their respective bosses took turns monitoring their agents, and that this arrangement that they had was accepted, and monitored for its potential value to both governments. That morning had been the Americans' turn to follow Lucas to his meeting with Sarah, but at the last minute she called to say that she'd been called into a meeting, and so Lucas went for a circuitous route instead. There was a spot by the river that he liked, where he'd found that people kept business to a low murmur, and made a point not to take notice of anyone else who might be nearby.

The proximity of water and sky was like taking pieces of his time in Russia and spreading them so thinly that he could deal with them separately. He still couldn't put his face under water, but it helped to look at it, and standing under a gray sky was something like a reward that paid off later when he was watching rain hit glass above him.

It wasn't safety he found with Sarah. The glass above them could be broken, and that thought was one thing that prompted him to wake in the middle of the night, when there was a touch on his back that still wasn't familiar enough that he could stop himself from looking over his shoulder. He admitted to himself that if the hand had been wider, heavier, it would have been expected, and he would have been able to go back to sleep. As it was, he had laid awake, with Sarah staring at him until they had to get up, and then her eyes had stayed on him as he got dressed and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
